Newly Weds
by Aesudesu
Summary: Being married, Kizami and Kurosaki live together and are there for each other every step on the way.
1. Waiting for You

_**A/N: Considering its Thanksgiving tomorrow and its about family and all that, I wanted to make something for this pairing (and I won't be on tomorrow) and its based off a headcanon that I thought of when I talked to my dear KizamiKurosaki friend, seta souji uvu **_

_**And this fic is AU I guess, in this story they get out alive and Kizami and Kurosaki get married (and of course Kurosaki is wife in the relationship C:) but anyways, like my other fics- this is not related to the others but enjoy! **_

* * *

_****_Kizami let out a long yawn, it was already one in the morning and he had barely come home due to his work. Getting out the key to his own and Kurosaki's house, he smiled at the thought of his lover sleeping already and he would find some food on the counter with a little note that said "Here's your dinner Kizami!" and Kurosaki's signature at the bottom.

Months ago after they had graduated high school after they got out of the cursed school alive, the two males had become a couple. Then in the last years of their college terms, Kizami had decided to propose to the small male and of course, Kurosaki did.

Being the wife in the relationship, Kurosaki stays home being a house wife though he can't cook a lot of stuff.

Kizami slipped off his shoes and the entrance and the house was dark, only a small light came from the living room's lamp.

The black haired male smiled, he went to the kitchen and found dinner on his plate, the note told him to re-heat it but he ignored that for now as he went to the living room.

As he expected, his "wife" was right there on the couch sleeping with a blanket draped over him. The TV was on too on some random kid channel. Kizami leaned over to brush out some loose strands of Kurosaki's hair that was messy on his forehead.

"Kurosaki...," He whispered lovingly. His eyes trailed down to the marriage ring that was on the smaller male ring finger, one that matched the one Kizami had around his neck in a necklace.

The dark blue haired male on the couch shifted a little and opened his eyes sleepily, "Ki...zami?" He asked and gave a tired smile.

"Why aren't you asleep in our room? It must not be very comfortable here on the couch," Kizami chuckled.

"Mmm, I was waiting for you." Kurosaki replied, he looked at the TV which was still on before looking into brown eyes.

Kurosaki opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by a kiss on his lips from Kizami. It was a soft loving kiss, not a forced hot one.

Kizami smiled against the kiss and pulled away, he looked at Kurosaki's expression who was blushing a little but his eyes were full of love.

Kizami gave a happy sigh and nuzzled Kizami's neck. He allowed himself to get on Kurosaki and shifted to a comfortable position for the both of them.

A long, comfortable silence passed by and Kizami thought Kurosaki had fallen asleep once again but when he went to check, he wasn't. The male next to him was staring at the ceiling.

"Kurosaki?" Kizami asked, hoping to snap him out of his daze.

It worked and Kurosaki turned to look at his husband, "Yes?" He asked.

Kizami smirked, "I love you," he answered and placed a kiss on Kurosaki's neck affectionately.

Kurosaki could feel his heart racing, after hearing those words so many times, he never got used to it and it always made him feel like a school girl.

"Love you too..." Kurosaki said and closed his eyes, he moved closer towards Kizami and he went back to sleep.

Kizami placed two arms around Kurosaki's waist, holding him protectively and closed his eyes as well and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my god, this was a lot of fluff wasn't it? This is the most fluff I've ever written actually .u. **_


	2. Welcome home

_**A/N: Ahh, okay I finally decided to make sort of a continuation for this story...? Not really, its just separate little stories about Kizami and Kurosaki married uvu I find the idea very sweet, thats why. **_

_**Pfft, I really don't want to specify Kizami's work because I have no idea what I want it to be .u.'  
**_

_**Okay enjoy C: **_

* * *

Kizami couldn't be more pissed off, everything had gone wrong today at work and the rookies there messed up with everything and he had to do the work of the rookies and on the way home, he almost got a speeding ticket from that damn police officer.

_'I should get paid more for doing that shit,__' _Kizami thought as he got out of his car in the driveway in front of his and Kurosaki's house.

He took out the key as he reached the front porch. The dark haired male began wondering what time it was, the sun was already setting so he could tell it was noon.

Opening the door and just throwing his jacket on the ground, he stomped off the bedroom to change but was stopped by Kurosaki who was in the kitchen, wearing an apron and had a mixing bowl in his hands.

The two stared at each other for a second until Kurosaki interrupted the silence with a light chuckle and putting the mixing bowl down. Kizami rose an eyebrow at the smaller male and Kurosaki shook his head.

Wiping his hands on the yellow apron, Kurosaki went up to Kizami with open arms and hugged him.

Kizami smiled at the action and loving wrapped his arms around the dark blue haired boy. He inhaled the scent of Kurosaki and nuzzled his nose into his hair, drowning into the sweet smell.

"Welcome home Kizami," Kurosaki's voice was muffled due to his face being on Kizami's chest.

And like that, Kizami's anger had faded away. Everything was okay if Kurosaki was in his arms.

* * *

_**A/N: I'm sorry if this one was too short! ;n; **_


	3. Nightmares

_**A/N: Had this is my mind for a few days uvu. Here you go guys! **_

_**And sorry if there's not enough fluff in this one too ;A;**_

* * *

Kizami woke up in the middle of the night when he heard his partner besides him squirming and was he... crying?

The dark haired male leaned over, making the bed springs squeak from the sudden movement, and peered at Kurosaki's face. He frowned, sure enough, the other boy was crying and mouthing something.

"Kurosaki, wake up," Kizami said and shook his significant other shoulder. Kurosaki squirmed even more and snuggled against Kizami's bare chest, crying onto it.

"Kurosaki," Kizami said once again and finally the said boy woke up. His eyes were red and watery, "Kizami!" Kurosaki said in a panicky tone and began sobbing. Kizami hugged Kurosaki, wrapping his arms around the small waist of the boy.

"The usual nightmare once again?" Kizami asked calmly while staring at Kurosaki with sleepy eyes. Kurosaki bit his lower lip and nodded.

Weeks ago, Kurosaki had been having nightmares of the school they were previously trapped in, Heavenly Host Elementary and had been waking up at random times of the night but Kizami was always there to hold him and soothe him back to sleep.

"Its okay, we're out of that school," he assured Kurosaki and Kurosaki stopped crying. "I guess you're right," Kurosaki said biting his lower lip and sighed.

Kizami rested his chin on top of Kurosaki's head and closed his eyes, "Lets just go back to sleep" he said tiredly before yawning.

"Alright," Kurosaki responded and soon closed his eyes, his breathing evened out and Kizami knew that his lover was asleep and glanced down at him, opening one eye and saw that Kurosaki had a faint smile on his lips.

Kizami chuckled and fell asleep as well, still holding Kurosaki protectively in his arms.


	4. Just one Christmas Present

_**A/N: I don't think I'm going to be able to write this tomorrow nor on Christmas, so here it is! **_

_**Also, Merry Christmas guys! (Just in case I'm not on here on Christmas) Here's my present to all of you KizaKuro fans! c: **_

* * *

Kizami didn't really ask for much and if he did, it was simple and easy to find or buy whatever the request was.

That's why it was hard for Kurosaki to buy him something for Christmas, when he asked Kizami, his husband would just shrug and say "Whatever." It frustrated Kurosaki, what exactly did Kizami want?

At the moment, he was hoping the Christmas gift he had bought Kizami was good enough. It was just an IPad, Kurosaki had spent almost all of his money on it but he still had more money to buy gifts for his family and other friends. He leaned on the counter, deep in thought he had nearly forgotten that the Christmas cookies were ready.

He took out the cookies and put them on the counter, he took the mitten off and wiped his hands on the signature yellow apron he was wearing. Kurosaki let the cookies cool and his eyes wandered to Kizami who was in the couch, watching TV with a lazy expression on his face. Kizami had gotten out of work late last night and came home around one in the morning.

Kurosaki made his way to Kizami and stood in front of him, "Kizami, tomorrow's Christmas..." he informed the male on the couch and Kizami gave a nod that meant he knew. He extended his arms to grab Kurosaki's waist and pull him on the couch with him. Kurosaki fell onto the couch, Kizami's and his face were close to each other's that they felt their own breath's.

"What did you want for Christmas? I already bought you a gift..." Kurosaki's eyes trailed to the Christmas tree decorated with presents at the bottom and lights wrapped around the tree, along with ornaments dangling on the ends of every other branch covered with the green leaves. Kizami raised his eyebrows, "You bought me a gift? What is it?" he buried his face in the crook of Kurosaki's neck. Kurosaki wrapped his arms around Kizami's neck lovingly and laughed softly, "If I tell you what the present is, it would ruin the whole point of opening the gift tomorrow!"

"Hey Kurosaki," Kizami spoke and his breath tickled the spot on Kurosaki's neck.

"Hmmm?" Kurosaki responded, he ran his hands through Kizami's black hair.

"You know what I really wanted for Christmas?"

'Oh so now you tell me,' Kurosaki thought, rolling his eyes but let the boy speak.

"You," At this Kurosaki could feel himself blushing from Kizami's words.

"We're already married," Kurosaki said a little bit confused. He looked at the ring on his finger and smiled a little before turning his attention back to Kizami. Kurosaki chuckled huskily, "No I don't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean- oh..." Kurosaki's blush became deeper as he found out what Kizami meant to say. Ugh, tomorrow he was going to expect his Christmas in their room and on the bed. Kizami neared his lips to Kurosaki's ear and licked his earlobe, this caused the smaller male to shudder and look at Kizami who was smirking.

Kurosaki sighed, he was going to refuse what Kizami wanted to do tomorrow but... that's what Kizami wanted for Christmas right?

Ugh, damn him for having a sweet spot for Kizami. "Alright," Kurosaki agreed. The pink tint on his cheeks was still visible, Kizami leaned in to kiss Kurosaki's lips sweetly.

"Thank you," Kizami said against Kurosaki's lips after breaking the kiss. Kurosaki rolled his eyes once again, he playfully glared at the taller male "Yeah yeah," but smiled a little despite the tone of voice he said those words in.

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the abrupt ending ;n; _**


End file.
